Small Town Girl
by KikiJuanita
Summary: When a new substitute teacher moves to the town, he and his friends have always called home and with that of the majority of his friends from high school married or even single but with children; Nick Duval is certain for some reason that he is probably going to be the only one of them to end up alone. Will the brunette though, change his mind on love; and will she to fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know, I know- yes another new story, but with 'A Country Wedding' finished, this one was screaming in my head, and when that character screams in my head, well I got to listen to them now.  
_ _So this story sees a somewhat continuation of the world that we saw in ACW, but also it set before then too; when Sebastian wasn't around, and also doesn't focus on Mikki either; with the focus for this one being that of Nick and also Juanita, who I mentioned to in that story having had dated in the past when she was teaching in the town, subbing for Hannah; and then of course coming back for a guest at Mikki and Seb's eventual wedding, and telling Mikki she had spoken with the principal of the school about once again filling in for Hannah when she goes on a maternity leave._

 _Therefore, as always - any characters you recognize from Glee do not belong to me. But any characters that you don't recognize, for instance that of Juanita Scott, being one of the two mains in this; all belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _If you like this story, then please leave a review or drop and fave/follow, and always thanks for supporting the crazy workings of my mind once again!_

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 1 –

Moving to a small country town, to take up for now what was at least promised to be a one year teaching contract whilst the other teacher for that class went on a period of maternity leave; Juanita Scott, was use to the vagabond lifestyle as her family seemed to call it, and moving every few months to sometimes a year to somewhere else in America, in her job as a elementary school teacher.

Getting a call for the job in a small town in Tennessee, the one she noticed when she first arrived in the small country town; was just how much it reminded her of where she lived, and even though it was a little smaller and more of the sort of towns she had often seen depicted in that of movies from the Hallmark channel, she could also see to that it had a charm to it, and she was looking forward to the year that she'd be spending there.

Seated in the principal's office of the elementary school where she'd be hopefully soon teaching, she looked to the principal who was still reading over her CV, after she had been appointed by the substitute teacher board to the school and not applied that of directly for the position that was soon going to be needing filling; and knowing from that of past experience that just because she had been sent for it, it was not a guarantee of the school taking her on, if they found her to not be a good fit for their curriculum.

"Well I must say Juanita" said Simon Duval, looking up to her with a smile. "You certainly have an extensive resume"

"Yes, I tend to get three to six months contracts for substitute" she replied with a small nod and smile to him also. "So a year long contract would be really nice for a change"

"Yes I can imagine that it would be" said Simon with a nod. "And Hannah Anderson, who you will be the sub for" he continued with a smile also. "At first was only saying six months maternity leave, but I convinced her to take a year, and spend that with her new soon to be here baby as they are only that age once and she'll want to be there for all the moments"

"That's so true" replied Juanita, with a nod. "I know from my brothers and their children, that there are just so many things that you can only have with them once. So it's definitely important to have those moments"

"It is" said Simon with a nod. "Well I think I've seen more than enough here" he continued, looking to her with a smile. "And think you will be a wonderful replacement for Hannah and that the children here also are going to love you"

"Thank you so much" said Juanita, with a smile also to him. "I think I am going to quite like it here as well" she continued with a nod. "It seems to be such a beautiful town from what I've seen so far and I quite look forward to my time here"

"It is that indeed" said Simon with a small laugh. "And you will soon get to know that we all know one another quite well here; being that most of us have lived and grown up together and never really ventured away from it" he continued, as Juanita nodded with a small smile. "The receptionist for instance, who you met before coming in here. That would be my wife, Margie; so as you see we are a very small town community, but it is also one that works well for us"

"Yes, it sounds really wonderful. I must say" said Juanita, with a nod. "So when was Hannah, was it leaving to go on her leave?"

"At the end of the month, so you still have a week before you're needed to be here full time as a teacher" said Simon, looking to her. "But it might be beneficial for you to come in next week and just shadow her and also get to know the school layout and also the other teachers as well, and children too of course"

"I can do that, certainly" said Juanita, looking to him with a small nod. "And it also as well gives me tomorrow and the weekend also to find a place to rent for the next year"

"Well, I cannot recommend anyone more so that of William Sterling" said Simon opening the drawer of his desk and pulling out a business card from there and holding it out to Juanita. "He does work from out ashville at an office there" he continued as Juanita took the card and looked to it. "But he lives here, so I'm sure he will know of something that you can most certainly look to rent for your time here"

"Thank you, that's very kind of you" said Juanita, with a smile to him; and after saying a goodbye to Simon and organizing to come back on Monday for the first day of shadowing Hannah, she left his office and then went to visit that of the real estate to see what properties were around for her to spend the next year that of living in.

#STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG#

Staying at the inn that same night, and the next day speaking with William Sterling; who did in fact have a property that was available not all that far from the location of the elementary school. Juanita signed the lease agreement for the small one bedroom town house and then started to take her belongings and other items, into the home that she would be residing in for the next year; and also as well organize too for her items that she had stored in to storage in Alabama when her last teaching contract had ended to be delivered to her; and thus having to for the next few days at least spend a few more at the inn, so she was able to have a bed to sleep in.

With all that she could do, being done in the place she would be calling home; Juanita headed to the main road of the small town where the local shops were, and parking her SUV; heading first to the small little cafe and getting a coffee from there, then took a walk down the road of the town to see what else there was on offer.

Seeing a small flower shop, a bar which also offered too that of meals, a dry cleaning business and even as well a business that was called Tie the Knot, and looked to offer wedding planning; her attention though was taken more so by the small little bookshop directly opposite of the business she thought was rather odd for a small town, and knowing that there were some books that she had on her wanting to buy list, walked over the road to the shop and inside.

Hearing as she walked in the sound of the little bell on the door ringing, she smiled as she stepped into the small bookshop, that had its walls lined with floor to ceiling shelves to the sides of the shop and smaller reachable size shelves to the middle of it; to her felt more like that of how a bookshop should feel and not like the giant chain ones that often littered the more populated areas and also too have staff that didn't seem to know anything about what they were selling.

Walking between the first row of shelving, and looking to the books that were available, as she rounded the corner still looking with a smile; she failed to see the person who was coming towards her with a stack of books in their arms, that was piled high enough for them also to not be seeing as well and subsequently collided with them and sending the books flying in multiple directions.

"I am so sorry" said Juanita, looking to the who she now saw was a guy that had been holding the pile of books. "Literally did not see you there"

"No, umm it was my fault" he replied, with a small laugh. "I got to stop piling books that high and walking around blind"

"Well there is that too" said Juanita, with a laugh also and smile too. "So I'm guessing you work here then?"

"I do yeah" said Nick, with a small laugh. "Own the shop in fact" he continued with a nod. "Nick Duval" and held out his hand and Juanita looked to him with a small smile.

"Are you related to Simon Duval?" she asked, as she shook his hand. "The elementary school principal"

"He's my father" replied Nick, with a small laugh. "How do you know him?"

"Umm, I'm going to be subbing for Hannah Anderson when she goes on maternity leave" replied Juanita, with a small laugh also. "And I guess your dad wasn't lying when he said this was a very small town"

"No he definitely wasn't" said Nick, shaking his head with a smile. "So you're going to be taking over Han's class then"

"I am yes" replied Juanita with a smile also. "Juanita Scott" she continued, as Nick nodded. "And I guess if you're the book shop owner here in this little town then you're going to be seeing me quite a bit then"

"Book lover?" asked Nick, with a laugh as Juanita looked to him with a nod and laugh as well.

"Literally half the trailer I will be getting from storage from my previous place of living" said Juanita, with a smile. "Is full of boxes of books, that I just can't bear to part with"

"I know that feeling only too well" said Nick, with a laugh and Juanita nodded. "But at least I can read a book that comes in and then sell it and not have that problem"

"That would be a really great perk of working here" said Juanita, with a small laugh and Nick gave a nod also. "So you by chance can order books in?" she asked, looking to him. "Because there are a few books that I have been looking to get, after seeing them on Goodreads; and just can't find them to buy anywhere but from Australia"

"I can have a look for you" replied Nick, with a small sigh and looked to the pile of books that were still on the ground near them. "They can stay there for a bit" he said, with a small laugh. "Let me have a look and see if I maybe have them or can possibly get"

"That would be amazing, thank you" said Juanita, with a nod as Nick headed up to the front area of the shop and over behind the counter to the computer.

"Okay so author?" he asked, looking to Juanita, with a smile and Juanita opened up her handbag and pulled out her phone from inside.

"Just give me a second" she said with a small nod to him. "I have them listed in my Pinterest, so know if I ever see them what I am looking for"

"Sure, no rush" replied Nick, shaking his head and waited whilst she looked to her phone; and also as well couldn't help but smile at the notion of the friendly brunette girl before him.

"Here we go" said Juanita, with a small laugh and turned her phone around to show the books that she was looking for, to him.

"Can't say I have heard of them and know I don't have them in stock" said Nick, shaking his head. "But let me look and see if my supplier can get them in for you"

"Thank you" replied Juanita, with a nod to him. "From what I have read them being about, they sound so amazing that I just got to read them" she continued and Nick looked to her quickly as he waited for the website he was looking to load. "I mean who as a young kid didn't fantasize about going to Hogwarts or discovering Narnia at the back of their wardrobe"

"I'm still waiting for my letter" said Nick, with a laugh as Juanita looked to him with a laugh also. "And one day, the wardrobe will open for me"

"Well you will by the sounds of that" said Juanita, with a smile. "Love these books too, as that is exactly what they have described this world as being; a cross between Harry Potter, Narnia and even strangely X-Men"

"Sounds like something I might like, yeah" replied Nick, looking to her with a small smile but also giving as well a sigh. "But unfortunately it looks as if my supplier doesn't have them in stock"

"That's fine" said Juanita, with a nod to him. "Thank you for checking"

"I can keep looking if you would like me to do that" said Nick, and Juanita looked to him. "I have some overseas contacts that I can possibly try and see if I can get them in for you"

"You'd do that?" asked Juanita, and Nick gave a small laugh with a nod.

"Of course yeah" he replied, with a smile also. "I don't mind"

"That would so great if you were able to" she replied, with a nod also. "And it's not like I am going to leave you hanging with the books if you were to get them in" she continued with a laugh. "Since I am going to be here for a year"

"Well leave it with me then" said Nick, with a smile to her. "And I can keep you posted on what I can maybe find out for you with them"

"Again thank you" said Juanita, with a smile also. "And maybe I should let you go and get back to what you were doing before I came barrelling in here like some crazed maniac"

"It's totally fine" replied Nick, with a laugh. "It wasn't all your fault now"

"True" said Juanita, with a laugh. "Did you want some help to pick them up?"

"No, you're okay" he said with a smile to her. "But thanks for the offer" he continued with a nod. "It will just teach me to not walk around with so many books now, and collide with attractive girls who come into my bookshop now"

"Yes it will" replied Juanita, with a laugh; and noting to herself also that he had casually slipped into what he had said there, about her being attractive. "Nice to meet you Nick, and I'll guess see you around town"

"See me yeah, around" replied Nick, with a laugh also. "Nice meeting you also Juanita"

"Yeah, bye Nick" said Juanita, with a smile to him and headed over to the door of the shop and then left; confident as she walked out of the small book shop and back over to her car to head to the inn, that she was definitely going to like this town she was about to call home for the next year.

* * *

 _End Note: I do really like the Nick and Juanita pairing as you can probably guess by now - which in itself is rather strange, as she was created many years before Glee even was a thought, and for that of another tv show that I love to write stories for, and weirdly enough did end up with a guy at the end of that, also called Nick. So as it seems, this is to be fate; that I pair this old character of mine, write her a new way to end up with another Nick.  
_

 _The author in case you might be wondering as to why Juanita is referring to have written the novels that are quite literally described as being like 'Harry Potter, Narnia and X-Men' is Lynette Noni, and the series is the Medoran Chronicles - for which as of now there are 4 books out. These books are so good, and if you can get your hands on them; then I highly recommend them. Not to mention Lynette is one of the nicest people ever as well; having met her now three times to get all my books signed, since she is like me from Australia, and a regular face at one of the pop culture conventions that we have here numerous times on a yearly basis. I've already seen her twice this year to get books signed, and will again see her in November at another convention - rest assure not just going for that, but it's definitely a fave part of them and getting to talk and meet with these authors. So do, yourself a favor and if you can definitely check out those books - you won't regret it._

 _Okay anyway, enough from me - once again thanks for stepping on to this crazy new story with me; and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ oxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, fave and follows on this so far.  
_ _This story won't be an incredibly long one, but then again with me who even knows how true that will be as I tend to just keep writing and writing. The chapter here is more establishing the town in which Juanita has moved to and who lives there; since there really wasn't a need to do that in the story that spawned this, since it would be kind of already known to Seb what people did and all that, except really for that of the ones who he'd grown up with since they obviously have had things happen since he left. But for Juanita, who is new to the town; it's more her getting to know those who she is going to be spending at least the next year living among and working also with, and also too developing close relationships with as well._

 _As always any characters you recognize from Glee do not belong to me. But those who you don't know from the show, being that of the majority of the parents, Juanita, Mikki, Hannah and Joey - all belong to me and cannot be used with out my permission._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2 –

Having lived in the small town that he still called home, ever since he'd been born; the one thing that Nick Duval knew was that a lot who lived in the town very often ended up marrying someone who like them were from there as well; and whilst there wasn't a shortage of girls his age in the town, they were more so only that of some of his closest friends who he could never imagine himself ever being with.

Taking over the town book shop, whilst his grandmother was still alive, and keeping it going when she had passed away last year when cancer finally took that of her life; Nick knew it was something he would never want to walk away from, even though there was now more of a demand for the electronic book and other ways to read novels, he truly believed though that there was still a place in society for that of books, how he had grown up loving them, and would do anything to see that continue in the small town and also beyond that too.

And after what he could say was a chance meeting earlier that day, although really it wasn't that at all; since he knew he would ultimately meet her anyway, since the town was that of close one and there wasn't anyone who was a stranger to the people who lived there; he couldn't however wipe the smile from his face as he tried to search for the books that she was looking for, hoping that he could get them in for her.

Hearing the door open, and the little ringing of the bell that also signaled entry; he glanced over and saw one of his oldest and best friends walk in and head towards him, she giving a laugh as she neared him.

"Okay and why now are you grinning like that?" asked Mikki Kapowski, with a laugh and smile of her own. "You look like a cat who has found a mouse to play with"

"The only mouse, I know is you" replied Nick, with a small laugh as Mikki frowned ever so slightly. "And I don't fancy Kitty Kat either" he continued, referring to that of one Mikki's younger sisters Kitty. "So, I'm just going to reply with can't a guy be happy and smiling now without getting asked that of why it could be he is"

"Hmm, okay" said Mikki, looking to him. "But don't forget I know you Nicky, and know when there is something you're not telling me"

"Uh huh" replied Nick, with a laugh. "So you're here for that book I got in for Joey that you ordered"

"I am, yes" said Mikki, with a nod, as Nick knelt down behind the counter; grabbing a book that he'd ordered through one of the many websites that he had connections to, and then stood, placing the book to the counter.

"I got to say I'm always so worried about getting out of print books" said Nick, with a small sigh. "But this one is in really good condition now" he continued, with a nod. "So I was quite pleased with that"

"Yeah, and thank you again" said Mikki, as Nick turned the large complete illustrated edition of Hans Christian Andersen stories around for her. "With Joey getting into reading like she has been" she continued as she opened the cover and flicked through to the first few pages. "I want her to know where the fairy tales came from, and they're not as sweet as Disney often make them seem to be"

"Well if you're interested, in my search for that one I saw also a Brothers Grimm in the same size and edition print" replied Nick, as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "So I can order that for you if you want"

"Yes, please if you can" said Mikki, with a smile to him as she pulled her purse from her handbag. "So how much I owe you for this one"

"No charge" replied Nick, looking to her and shaking his head; as Mikki looked to him.

"Nicky, come on" she said, with a small sigh. "You know I'm not going to agree to that" she continued, as Nick looked to her with a small laugh. "So how much"

"Thirty, and that's all I am going to charge you for it" he replied, as Mikki looked to him.

"It cost more than that" she said, shaking her head and Nick looked to her with a small smile.

"Yes, but it's for Joey" he said, with a smile to her. "So of course I am not going to be charging you a fortune for it now" he continued. "Especially when it's something that I know as well, she will really love"

"Just as long as you don't keep doing this Nicky" said Mikki, with a small sigh as she took the money from her purse and handing it over to him. "I know you want to keep this place going, and honor your grandmother" she continued, looking to him. "But also as well, you have to make sensible choices as well; and discounting books for all of your friends in the long run, isn't going to be that at all"

"I know" replied Nick, with a small sigh as well. "I barely stay afloat here as is" he continued with a nod. "It's just lucky I got the contract with the school and book supplier for all that, otherwise I'd be in a lot of trouble"

"Well you know we will all support you here, no matter what" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "I for sure will not get my books for me, or Joey anywhere else" she continued as Nick looked to her with a nod and smile. "But you got to stop offering me discounts, 'kay"

"Okay" replied Nick, with a laugh. "From now on what the book costs me" he continued. "Is what I will charge you"

"Right" replied Mikki, with a nod and looked to him with a smile. "So therefore how much more for this one"

"Umm, all books after this one" said Nick, with a smile to his friend, and seeing that Mikki was going to protest this held his hand up to her to stop her. "All books after this one, I will charge you the standard price for them"

"Fine" replied Mikki, with a sigh and looked to her watch. "I've got to go and get Joey from school" she continued as Nick looked to her with a nod. "See you later"

"Uh huh" said Nick with a smile. "See you later" he continued, and Mikki then uttering a quick bye, left the store and he then got back to the search for the other books that Juanita had requested earlier that day.

#STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG#

With her remaining stuff coming in from Alabama on the Tuesday, and having on the Monday shadowed Hannah and got to know the teachers and the students who she would be teaching from the next week, when Hannah went on her leave. Heading back on the Wednesday, after getting the okay from Simon to finish up setting up her home the day before and not having gone in, so she would be able to move from the inn, to her rented place.  
That night she went around to Blaine and Hannah's home, after the soon to be on maternity leave teacher, invited her around to give her some more of the resources that she had at home to further prepare her for the upcoming teaching assignment.

"Thank you so much for all this" said Juanita, as she placed the folder she'd been looking at with worksheets and activity plans into the box that Hannah was also giving her, with even more folders in it as well. "It's going to help so much, and with all that I have as well" she continued looking to Hannah, with a smile. "I think it's going to be quite a good year for me"

"It's not a problem at all" replied Hannah, looking to her with a smile as they sat on the sofa in the living room; whilst Blaine was in the kitchen cooking dinner for him and Hannah. "And you know where I am also" she continued. "If you have any questions"

"Well I hope I won't be coming to disturb you when you have had your little one" said Juanita, with a smile to her. "As I think you will be wanting that time for yourself and also them"

"I won't mind though" said Hannah, with a small laugh. "I will probably be glad for adult conversation other than that of my husband"

"Probably" replied Juanita, with a laugh as Blaine came out from the kitchen of the house he and Hannah lived in.

"Dinner" he said, and Hannah looked to him with a nod as she stood from the sofa and also Juanita stood as well, and leaning down to pick up the box of resources from Hannah.

"So I'll let you have dinner" said Juanita, looking to them both. "And Hannah I will see you tomorrow at school"

"We have more than enough, if you'd like to stay for dinner" said Blaine, as Juanita looked to him as Hannah did also, giving a small nod.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you" replied Juanita, giving a small smile to them both. "But thank you for the offer"

"You'd not be imposing at all" said Hannah with a laugh. "We always make more than needed and keep for lunch or just leftovers" she continued. "So there is plenty to go around"

"Are you sure it's not going to be an inconvenience now" said Juanita, looking to them both. "I do have food in my place now and am quite able to cook myself"

"It's not that at all" said Blaine, shaking his head. "And besides it will give us both a chance to get to know you a little better, since you are going to be in town for the next year and be one of us"

"Okay, I'll stay" said Juanita, feeling as if it would be impolite to refuse their offer of hospitality extended to her. "Thank you" she continued, as she placed the box down that she still had a hold of. "However I do insist that you come around to my place one night before your baby is born and you let me cook for both of you"

"Done deal" said Hannah, with a smile and small laugh as the three of them headed into the kitchen; and going to the table where Blaine had two plates and was proceeding to get a third from the cupboard along with some more cutlery and another glass for Juanita. "Take a seat"

"Thanks" said Juanita, with a nod as she sat in one of the chairs that didn't have a plate and all that in place, as Blaine bought it over to her and passed it over.

"Hopefully you're not allergic to anything" said Blaine, as Juanita looked to him as he too sat at the table, she shaking her head. "Okay, yeah good" replied Blaine as he gestured to the rice and salad as well the meat dish in the center of the table. "Please help yourself"

"Okay, what is it the meat dish?" asked Juanita, as Blaine placed some to his dish and Hannah passed the rice over to her and then went to put some of the salad on her own plate.

"Lechon Kawali" replied Blaine, and Juanita looked to him with a small laugh and placing a small amount of rice to her plate.

"I've got to say I have never heard of that at all" she replied, shaking her head as she passed the rice over to him.

"Yeah, not something many may have heard of" replied Blaine shaking his head as he took some rice, and Juanita got some of the pork dish from the dish in the centre. "It's a Filipino dish" he continued with a small nod. "My mother's family is from there"

"Oh, that's really cool" said Juanita, looking to him with a nod. "You were born here though?"

"I was yes" replied Blaine, with a nod as he passed the rice to Hannah, as she passed the salad over to Juanita. "My parents both are essentially American, my dad's family are all from here for generations, although can date back to Italy for his family" he continued. "It was my mother's parents who immigrated out to America from the Philippines"

"That is very cool indeed" said Juanita, with a nod and smile. "I thought maybe when I met you earlier that you might have some mixed ethnicity about you" she continued, as Blaine gave a nod. "But didn't pick it to be that"

"So what about you Juanita?" asked Hannah, as she started to eat. "Tell us some more about you"

"Hmm, well where to start" said Juanita, with a laugh. "I guess firstly, is that I am one of eight kids"

"Eight kids" said Hannah, looking to her eyes widening, as Juanita looked to her with a nod. "Wow your parents certainly had their hands full there with all of you"

"They did, yeah" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "Four boys and four girls, one of them being a set of fraternal twins"

"Yeah, that's just insane" said Blaine, looking to her and shaking his head. "That many kids, and having a set of twins in all that lot. Agree with Hannie, wow"

"Yes it was insane growing up definitely" replied Juanita, with a nod. "But it's probably why I like being a teacher so much, as I was always surrounded by children when I was younger"

"And you're from where, like what state?" asked Hannah, looking to her as the three of them continued eating.

"Georgia, a place called Dahlonega which is about an hour away from Atlanta" she replied, looking to the both of them. "Not as small of a country town as this, but still a really beautiful place to grow up" she continued, with a nod. "What about the two of you? Has this always been home for you?"

"It has, yes" replied Hannah, with a nod. "My family has lived her since my great grandparents, and they started up the local convenience store which my parents still run now and my older brother will be the one to take that over from them later on"

"And my parents moved here before my brother and I were born" said Blaine, with a nod also and looking to Juanita. "They both wanted a change from the big city life, and saw an opportunity here when the bar was up for sale and bought it, and never looked back"

"Okay, yeah" replied Juanita, with a nod. "So you've known one another a long time then"

"We have" said Hannah, looking to Blaine with a small laugh and smile. "But we didn't always like one another when we were kids"

"Really" said Juanita, with a laugh also and looking to her with a smile. "So what happened then for that to change?"

"Went to the same college" replied Blaine, with a nod. "And one night at a frat party this guy was hassling Han, really bad. So I went up and said for him to step away from my girlfriend"

"And since he didn't leave the party after that, we sort of had to keep the charade up so he wouldn't know it wasn't true" said Hannah, giving a small laugh. "But by the end of the night, Blaine and I kind of realized that we had a lot more in common than we thought did, and things just happened from there"

"That's actually really sweet" said Juanita, a nod and smile to them both. "Know one another your whole lives and then to find that love with each other, is really nice"

"Yeah, I can say it was a definite shock not only for us" said Blaine with a laugh. "Realizing that we like each other" he continued and looking to Hannah with a smile. "But our friends back here too, as well as our parents"

"Yes, but still really so sweet" replied Juanita with a smile.

"So what about you?" asked Hannah, looking to her. "Is there someone in your life?"

"Not at the moment, no" replied Juanita, shaking her head. "Moving as much as I do" she continued. "It's hard to have those sorts of relationships with someone, because I'm not sure as to where I will be after that particular substitution has finished"

"Well you're going to be here for a year" said Blaine, looking to her with a laugh. "Plenty of time to maybe strike up some sort of relationship with someone"

"Yes, it's possible" said Juanita with a nod as she thought back to Nick in the bookshop and how sweet and also quite cute as well, she had found him. "But if I fall hard for someone" she continued with a sigh. "Then the leaving is hard"

"I guess, that would be the not so good side of what your job is" said Hannah, as Juanita looked to her and shaking her head.

"You know, since you are going to be in town for at least the next year" said Blaine, looking to her with a smile. "You should come by the bar on Friday night and hang out with myself and Han, as well as our other friends too"

"And Blaine and a few other people from the town" said Hannah, and Juanita looked to her. "They will be playing there, since they have a little band and do that occasionally"

"Sure, that sounds like it could be kind of fun" said Juanita, with a nod. "I just might come along" she continued, and stayed talking with Hannah and Blaine as they finished up dinner and then left their house to go back to where she would be calling home for the next year; and wondering if maybe this time she would have the courage to start a relationship with someone, knowing that she would not although be around the small town forever.

#STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG#

With Friday, finally coming around and it being Hannah's last day at the school where she taught, with the next year that of a maternity leave for her as she had her first child.  
Juanita was fully prepared to from Monday, take over the role of third grade teacher; whilst still also finishing setting up the place she would be calling home for the next year.

Taking though the night off from doing that, and heading to the bar to meet the friends of Blaine and Hannah; after finding a car space for her car, took the short walk to it and walked inside, and was greeted by that of the sound of music playing, much like Hannah had said there would be in the form of a band, and seeing Blaine on keyboard. She looked over to a group of tables and spotting Hannah sitting with a group of people, headed over.

"Hi" said Juanita, as she approached the table and Hannah looked to her with a smile.

"Oh hey" she replied. "So glad you could make it" she continued with a nod. "Come sit, and I'll introduce you to the others"

"Sure" said Juanita, with a nod as she took a spare seat at the table and looked around and then noticed Nick sitting with that of the group. "Hi, again"

"Umm, yeah hi" said Nick, with a small laugh as the others looked to him and then to Juanita.

"Do you two already know one another?" asked Hannah, with a small laugh and pointing between the two of them.

"Yeah, I went into the book shop a few days ago and I met Nick there" replied Juanita, with a nod to Hannah and then looked to him. "So you're friends then with Hannah?"

"Yep" said Nick, giving a nod as Mikki who he was sitting next to him gave a laugh.

"I'm Mikki" she said, looking to Juanita with a smile. "It's nice to meet you"

"You too" replied Juanita, giving a nod and then small sigh as she noted in her mind that it looked like possibly that Nick was in fact taken by that of the other brunette woman and she would have no chance with him now. "Juanita"

"Lovely to meet you also" said Mikki, who then turned back to Nick and looked at him, he in turn shaking her head at her.

"Right, so yeah that's Nick" said Hannah, as Juanita looked to her. "Who you know already" she continued as Juanita gave that of a small nod. "Miks is next to him, again know that she introduced herself"

"Uh huh, yeah" said Juanita, looking to her with a smile.

"And then that's Dani, Jeff, Britts and Kurt" she said, pointing to the others seated around the table; with a chorus then of "Nice to meet you" and "Hi" echoing from them all.

"Hi" said Juanita, with a nod as she looked to them. "So nice to meet you all as well"

"Yeah" said the blonde hair guy at the table, who she knew now to be called Jeff. "And you know Blainers up there already too, he's playing the keyboard"

"I do yes" said Juanita with a nod. "The others are local to town as well?"

"Yes" said Mikki, with a nod and Juanita looked to her. "On drums is Finn and he works over at the garage as a mechanic there" she continued as Juanita looked to her with a nod. "And then on the guitar is my little brother Rod"

"Okay yeah cool" said Juanita, with a smile to her and looked to the others at the table. "So you all live in town then?"

"We do yes" replied Kurt, and Juanita looked over to him. "My mum owns the little cafe just up the road and I also work there"

"And my parents own the inn" said Dani, and Juanita looked to her with a small laugh.

"I didn't see you there, when I was staying there" she replied, shaking her head as Dani gave a laugh also.

"Mostly I'm out back when people are there for meals" she said, with a nod. "And when I'm not there, I'm back home with my kids"

"And when Dani's at work, I'm with the kids" said Jeff, with a laugh and Juanita looked to him.

"You two are married also then?" she asked, as both Dani and Jeff nodded.

"We got married a year out from high school" said Jeff, with a smile to the new addition to their table. "And now have three kids"

"Okay, yeah wow" said Juanita, with a small smile to him. "And Brittany, isn't it" she continued looking to the blonde at the table.

"Yes, that's me" she replied, with a smile. "And I own the flower shop in town, but also as well hold dance lessons too at the local town hall for kids on weekends"

"Oh, that's cool" said Juanita, with a smile to her and then looked to Juanita, who she noticed was having a small quiet conversation with Nick, who in turn was looking at her and shaking his head; and who then poked the other brunette and she looked to her with a smile.

"My business is just down the road, opposite the book shop in fact" said Mikki, with a nod to her. "Tie the Knot, it's a wedding planning business, but I also do other parties also as well"

"I saw that, the other day" said Juanita, with a nod and Mikki looked to her with a smile. "I thought it was quite an interesting business for a small town"

"Well Mik's drummed up a lot of local business with the weddings here" said Hannah, and Juanita looked over to her. "We all thought at first that it would never last, but she's made it work"

"Hmm, well granted it was not my first choice of a career now" said Mikki, giving a small laugh. "But I had to do something after my plans unexpectedly changed" she continued and Juanita looked to her, giving her a small smile as Mikki looked to her with a small laugh. "Don't be thinking it's anything bad now, because it's not"

"No, I just didn't want to pry that's all" replied Juanita, giving her a small smile also. "I wasn't fishing as to why you would choose that as a business" she continued. "I just thought it was a rather, interesting one for a small town that's all"

"Yes, but you will find out anyway as to why I do" said Mikki, looking to her with a smile. "And that's because I have a six year old daughter, which therefore saw me dropping out of college and not doing my teaching degree because I was pregnant with her"

"So you're married also then?" asked Juanita, looking to her in return, and thinking to herself that she was going to hear that the brunette girl was married to Nick, and therefore her thoughts of their possibly being something there between them was all in her mind.

"No" replied Mikki, giving a laugh and Juanita quickly looked at the others around the table and noted that they seemed maybe just slightly uncomfortable with the topic of talk. "I'm raising Joey, essentially on my own" continued Mikki, as Juanita looked back to her. "Not that I am fully alone, since my parents and grandparents, plus sisters and brother are also in town. But the father, he's not around"

"Because you refuse to tell him, Mik" said Kurt, and Mikki looked to him in a rather glaring manner.

"Shut up Kurt" she said, as he and the others looked to the two of them. "You know as to why that is, so just stop now"

"Umm yeah" said Juanita, with a small laugh. "So I might just go and get myself a drink then"

"Sure yeah if you see the older woman up there on the bar" said Hannah, and Juanita looked over to her. "That's Julia, Blaine's mom" she continued. "Tell her who you are, and she said drinks for you tonight will be free"

"That's very kind" said Juanita, with a smile as she stood up and went to head over to the bar, giving out a small sigh as she did; scared now that she might have ruined any chance of friendship with the others, since it looked to her as if she maybe possibly had put her foot into in a big way with the talk of what the others did in town, and after getting her drink from Hannah's mother in law; who did indeed tell her no charge for it, headed back over to the others in the hopes that she could get to know them and hadn't ruined any chance of potential friendships or maybe even relationships either.

#STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG#

Having gone to the toilet, and stepping over to the sinks to wash her hands; she noticed the other toilet stall door open in the rest room, and Mikki walking out of it and over to the sinks also.

"Hi" said Mikki, looking to her with a smile, and Juanita turned and looked at her with a small smile of her own.

"Hi" she replied, with a small sigh as she grabbed some paper towel to dry her hands. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier" she continued, as Mikki looked to her also as well grabbing a paper towel to wipe her hands. "It was never my intention to do that"

"You didn't" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "Don't worry about it" she continued as she discarded her used paper towel into the waste basket. "Kurt was just trying to push me that's all. He knows that it's something that will get me annoyed"

"Okay" said Juanita, with a nod as she too threw her used paper towel into the bin. "I can't imagine it's easy being a single mom though"

"It certainly has its moments" replied Mikki, looking to her with a small smile. "But the good ones definitely outweigh the bad" she continued. "And my friends, think I should have told Seb who is Joey's father about her. But it's all complicated as to why I haven't"

"So she doesn't know who her dad is either?" asked Juanita, looking to her and Mikki shook her head.

"And if you could keep to you also" said Mikki as Juanita looked to her. "About who it is also" she continued. "Then I'd greatly appreciate it"

"Sure, of course" replied Juanita, with a nod. "I get that there is obviously a reason as to why you'd not have told him about this" she continued, as Mikki also gave a nod. "And for which I won't pry into either"

"I don't mind you knowing, as to why it is and it's something all that live here know" replied Mikki, shaking her head and giving a small sigh and then leaning against the sink counter. "And that reason being, Seb was always the one of our group who was destined to get out of the town" she continued, looking to Juanita. "He got accepted to Yale, and he wanted to study law. So it was like the perfect college for him, and he was so smart too; that I felt it would be unfair of me to tell him, that I had gotten pregnant shortly after he left for college. As I know he would forget all about himself and come back here to help me raise Joey, and I couldn't let him do that"

"That was very selfless of you" said Juanita, and Mikki looked to her with a small nod. "But I can see you've got a good support base, with your friends out there and also I'm sure with your parents and family too"

"I do yes" replied Mikki, with a nod also. "I don't know what I'd do without them all"

"And you and Nick seem close" said Juanita, and Mikki looked to her with a small nod.

"We're good friends" she replied, giving the other brunette woman a small smile, who was a couple of feet shorter than her. "Nothing more than that, and it would be so weird if they ever were to be. Since it would be like dating my cousin or something like that"

"Oh, he and you just seemed really close back outside though" said Juanita, as Mikki looked to her shaking her head.

"Just purely that of friends" replied Mikki, with a nod, thinking that she might be reading a little too much into it but Juanita seemed also clearly interested in Nick, and if his happy attitude the other day was anything to go by; then that also may have been caused now by who she think could have been Juanita stopping into the book shop. "Let's go back out to the others, huh" continued Mikki, giving her a smile. "They'll want to know what gossip I've been giving you in here"

"Sure, yeah of course" replied Juanita, with a small laugh; and left the bathroom of the bar with Mikki, now feeling just that little bit more confident that she was actually going to really like living in the small town for the next year, among the people who she could hopefully maybe be able to soon call friends.

* * *

 _End Note - The next chapter will further delve more into setting up Juanita and Nick as a couple; so there will be a smallish time jump - with this at the moment being set around that of April 2016. So I have to do some timeline calculations, as at the moment my notes for this verse are a mess, and then will get writing it._

 _Thanks for reading, and catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Third chapter of this up and ready to go. So in order to not drag this out for many chapters; this does see a little time jump of a few months, so Juanita is starting to settle into the town and make friends and also think about as well maybe taking that step to a relationship also. As for Nick, clearly he is too having some of the same feelings as well, about maybe he has found the right girl for him._

 _Anyway, as always all characters from Glee - do not belong to me. But all others who you don't know do, except for the mention of Juanita's ex, who comes from where Juanita first started out as a character, and I can't be bothered trying to think of a new boyfriend for her now; because it just works so well in my mind then dating when they were younger._

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Taking over from Hannah, for two months before it got to be summer break; and with a baby boy born to Hannah and Blaine in the month of May, and Hannah even also extending the invitation of attending the baby shower just prior before she gave birth, to Juanita.  
She quickly found herself settling into the small town and making friends with the locals there, and particularly those close to her in age.

Having also taken some time to go and see her own family over the holiday break; returning to the town, she then spent what only she could describe in her mind as a very country summer and become more so apart of the community with the others who also as well called it home.

Heading into Nashville one weekday morning with Mikki and also Joey, the older one who had she had quickly become a close friend with, and also as well finding Joey to be a delight to be around as well, and remind her very much so of that of her nieces and nephews that her older brothers and also twin brother had with their wives; the three of them were spending the day shopping at the mall, with Mikki needing to buy Joey some more clothes for the upcoming school year and also get some other things for herself, and they had asked if Juanita would like to tag along for the day.

Spending the morning having shopped, including at Macy's and also Lush, where they both got bath bombs that would added a nice relaxing touch to a bath experience; they were sitting in the Cheesecake Factory having something to eat before heading back to home.

"So there wasn't anywhere else you were wanting to go?" asked Mikki, looking to Juanita as they ate, along with Joey who was also eating that of a item from the children's menu.

"No, I don't think so" replied Juanita, shaking her head and Mikki looked to her with a smile.

"I really don't mind if there is somewhere else" she said, shaking her head. "I have time and whilst this is kind of a busy time of year for me with wedding planning and that" she continued, as Juanita looked to her. "The time off is really something I don't get to much of at the moment"

"Can honestly say there isn't" replied Juanita, giving a small laugh. "I think you two have really shopped me out" she continued, with a smile. "For a couple of self proclaimed girls who are pretty country, you sure know how to shop now"

"Momma's always been a good shopper" said Joey, with a laugh and Juanita looked to her with a laugh also. "You should see what happen when she goes with my aunties"

"Hmm, I often spend way too much money then" said Mikki, with a laugh and nod also. "Kits and Marls are such bad influences on me"

"I'm sure they use the same excuse about you" replied Juanita, with a laugh as Mikki's phone in her handbag beeped and she grabbed it out and looked to the message that had come through and gave a laugh. "And how have you not got that?" she said, and looked to Juanita with a smile. "Nick would like me to tell you, since he doesn't seem to have your number. That he needs to be seeing you about something"

"Really?" asked Juanita, as she looked to Mikki and slightly blushing also. "What does he need to see me about?"

"Doesn't say" replied Mikki, quickly looking up as she wrote a message back. "Nicky can be kind of vague sometimes with stuff" she continued, with a small nod. "Drives me mad, as he expects me to get his cryptic messages and all that"

"I guess, if you drop me back in near the book shop when we get back to town" said Juanita, as Mikki looked up to her having sent the message off to Nick. "Then I can go see what he was wanting to see me for"

"Yes, I told him that we're out shopping now and that I have told you that he would like to see you again then he needs to be getting your phone number" said Mikki, with a nod; as Juanita gave a small nod also. "And it's no problem dropping you off there as I have to go and check messages in the office anyway"

"Okay great, thank you" said Juanita with a smile; and the three of them finished off lunch before they headed back to their home town.

#STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG#

Getting back into town a little after two o'clock that afternoon; Mikki parked out front of her office on the main road, her and Juanita who was sitting up the front passenger seat, both getting out.

"Thanks for today" said Juanita, as Mikki opened the back of her pickup truck and got Joey of the booster seat that she needed to be sitting in.

"It really wasn't a problem at all" replied Mikki, looking to Juanita with a smile as Joey got out of the car and she then leaned over and grabbed the bags from the back that were the ones that Juanita had gotten when they were shopping. "And we'll have to do it again sometime"

"Yes, we will" said Juanita, with a laugh a she took the bags from Mikki, and let her close up the truck. "So I guess I should go and see what Nick is wanting to see me about"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod; as Joey tapped her on the arm and she looked to her daughter. "What sweetie?"

"Can I go and talk with Lord Tubbington please?" she asked, and Mikki gave a laugh as did Juanita; who had also gotten to know Brittany's cat as well.

"Sure you can" she replied, with a smile to her. "But stay in the shop with Britts and Tubs until I come and get you after I checked messages"

"Okay Momma" said Joey, with a nod to her and then looked to Juanita. "Bye Juanita" she said with a smile to her. "It was fun shopping with you today"

"Yes, fun shopping with you also" replied Juanita, with a smile to her. "I'll see you around okay"

"Okay, bye" said Joey, with a smile and then ran up the sidewalk to Brittany's shop just up the road from where they were.

"She's a great kid" said Juanita, looking to Mikki with a smile. "You've done good with her" she continued with a nod. "Considering it all"

"Well I have a lot of great friends" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And that includes you now too" she continued, as Juanita looked to Mikki with a small smile and nod. "And I should let you go and see what another of those said friends want"

"Yeah, okay" said Juanita, with a laugh. "We'll talk later"

"Talk later" said Mikki, with a nod as she headed over to her office door. "Bye"

"Bye" said Juanita, with a smile to her as Mikki opened up her office and headed inside; and she looked over the road to the bookshop and walked over to it, and opened the door and walking inside; and Nick who was at the counter typing on the computer he had there for recording his sales, looked to her with a smile. "Hi" she said, with a smile of her own to him. "I got your message"

"Yeah, hey" replied Nick, with laugh and stepped to the middle of the counter space. "I realized that I didn't have your number and thought who would be the one too probably know that information; and realised it would probably be Mikki"

"We went shopping in Nashville for the day" said Juanita, with a nod. "So it was just by pure chance that I happened to be with her when you messaged"

"Hmm it was" said Nick, with a nod also.

"So what did you need to see me about?" asked Juanita and Nick looked to her with a smile.

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes for me" he said, and Juanita looked to him, seemingly skeptical about it. "Just trust me okay" continued Nick, with a laugh, and she looked to him with a small nod. "So, eyes close them"

"Fine" replied Juanita, with a small sigh as she placed the bags that she was still holding down to the ground beside her and then closed her eyes. "You're weird, you know that"

"Uh huh" said Nick, with a laugh as he saw she had her eyes closed and taking a moment to make sure she wasn't going to open them again, then bent down behind the counter and grabbed the two books he had ordered in for Juanita; before going around to where she was. "Okay, hold out your hands"

"What, why?" asked Juanita, with a laugh as she still kept her eyes closed.

"Because you can't possibly have what I have for you if you don't hold out your hands" said Nick, with a laugh.

"Again, you're so very weird Nick Duval" said Juanita, with a smile and shaking her head as she also held out her hands.

"I'm sure you won't think I am after this" said Nick, with a smile as Juanita frowned slightly with a laugh; and he placed to two books he had into her hands. "Now open your eyes"

"Okay" said Juanita, as she went to open her eyes. "I'm guessing books" she continued with a laugh and then looking to what was in her hands once her eyes were open, looked at what she was holding in shock. "Oh my god, these are the books I asked you about"

"Yep, they are" replied Nick, with a smile to her. "I got them from a book store in Australia that will ship overseas by means of reshipping it through a secondary shipping company"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" said Juanita, placing them to the counter before throwing her arms around Nick's waist and he giving a laugh; as she also as well kissed him, and then realizing what she'd just actually done, stepped back from him with a small laugh and blush. "I'm so sorry, that was not what I planned on doing just then"

"Can't say it was bad" said Nick, with a smile to her; and with just the ever slight touch of red to his face as well. "And certainly not a way anyone else has thanked me for getting books in before"

"It would be kind of inappropriate now" said Juanita, with a nod and small blush still as she looked to him. "But really thank you for getting the books in for me"

"It wasn't a problem" replied Nick, shaking his head as he face returned to its normal color. "And the kiss, wasn't bad either" he continued, and deciding to step up and take a chance; took Juanita's hand and then placed the other around her waist and she looked to him with a smile, as he also gave her a smile as well. "But it could have maybe lasted that little bit longer"

"It could have, maybe yeah" said Juanita, with a small laugh as Nick gave a nod; before kissing her, and she returning the kiss also before she broke away from it and looked to him with a smile. "I'm sure I owe you more than just this for the books, now"

"No, this is actually quite perfect payment now" said Nick, with a smile to her as she stayed in his arms. "I really like you Juanita" he continued, as she looked to him with a nod. "And have been trying to work up the courage to ask you out, and well you just sort of made it a little easier on me"

"So you want to go out with me?" asked Juanita, as Nick looked to her with a smile and nod. "Me too, but out with you obviously" she continued with a laugh, as Nick gave a laugh also. "But we've sort of done things the wrong way around. Meant to go out and then kiss, whereas we've kissed then thinking should go out"

"Yeah" said Nick, with a smile. "Did you maybe want to go and have dinner though?" he asked, looking to her. "We could go to a restaurant in Nashville tomorrow night"

"I'd like that, yes" said Juanita, with a smile to him and quickly kissing him on the lips. "Now, honestly how much do I owe you for the books"

"Just have dinner with me and we call it even" he replied, and Juanita looked to him shaking her head.

"You know I've been told by the others, that you're not meant to do this anymore" said Juanita, and Nick looked to her. "So I am paying for the books, regardless of us going out for dinner and there maybe being something, and I'm still going to pay for books any others you order for me or I come in and buy here"

"Okay, so forty dollars then" said Nick, with a small sigh and Juanita looked to him shaking her head.

"I'm sure it cost you way more than that, especially with postage for them to here" she replied, taking her arms from around him and bending down to grab her purse from her handbag and then her credit card out of it and picking up the card machine. "So I am therefore going to be paying sixty dollars" she continued as she keyed in this into the machine and then tapped her card on to the machine and the money transferring out of her account and she looked to Nick with a smile. "No arguments"

"You're a stubborn woman, you know that" said Nick, with a laugh as Juanita nodded with a laugh also. "We're still on for dinner though aren't we?"

"Of course we are" replied Juanita, with a smile to him as Nick moved back around behind the counter and took the slip of paper from the card machine.

"Do you need a copy?" he asked, as Juanita looked to him shaking her head. "And I got to now work out how to enter these books into the system" he continued with a sigh and looking to her with a smile. "Since you've paid more than what I was going to be charging for you them"

"Just make them thirty each" said Juanita, with a smile. "Simple"

"Yeah, it seems simple enough" replied Nick with a laugh. "Just editing them in my software isn't necessarily that easy and then making sure it recognizes the new price"

"Well I'm not sorry" said Juanita with a laugh also. "You don't charge enough for books Nick" she continued shaking her head and grabbed a piece of paper off the counter and also a pen and writing something down. "And also too, you now have my phone number. So you can let me know about dinner tomorrow night"

"Thanks" said Nick, looking to her with a smile and taking the piece of paper from the counter and putting it into the pocket of his jeans so that he'd not lose it. "I'll give you mine also" he continued, as he grabbed another bit of paper and pen and write his down before passing it over to Juanita. "So then you know who is calling you"

"Thank you" replied Juanita, taking it from her and placing into her purse to put into her phone later on. "I don't answer numbers if I don't know who is calling and just let them go through to voicemail" she continued with a nod. "So I will put into my phone later on, then will know it's you"

"Okay, yeah" said Nick, with a smile to her. "So any preference on where we go for dinner?" he asked, looking to her. "Particular style of food, cuisine or dietary requirements?"

"Anything is fine by me" replied Juanita, with a nod. "So you choose and surprise me"

"Sure I can do that" said Nick, with a nod also. "I'll see what I can book and let you know"

"Great" replied Juanita, with a smile to him and picked up the books he had gotten in for her and then one of the bags from the ground and put them into that bag, before also then picking up the others. "I'll see you tomorrow" she continued, as Nick looked to her with a nod and smile. "I'm going to go home and get stuck into the first of these books, and again thank you so much"

"Not a problem" replied Nick, shaking his head. "I actually ordered in a couple of them, and am going to see if the local high school will be interested in some copies of them"

"I'm sure they will be" said Juanita, with a smile. "And hopefully you're maybe going to read them also"

"Already got them in a pile for me out in the back room to read" said Nick, with a laugh as Juanita nodded. "Maybe once I've read them we can discuss what we both like about them"

"Sounds like a good plan" said Juanita, with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, huh"

"See you tomorrow" replied Nick, with a nod. "And I'll let you know about dinner too"

"Okay, looking forward to it" said Juanita, with a nod as Nick replied "Me too"; and she then left the book shop with that of a smile on her face, and Nick too whilst he tried to figure out how to change the pricing of the book in the system so it wouldn't throw his end of day totals out; also did this as well with a smile on his face, before he then looked to where he and Juanita could go on their date the next evening.

#STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG#

Making a reservation at a restaurant called Stoney River in Nashville. Nick texted Juanita, and told her that he would pick her up at around five o'clock the Friday afternoon, so that they would be able to make it for the six o'clock dinner booking that he had made.

Upon getting to the restaurant, and being seated by the waiting staff at a table; they were both looking at the menu and what food was available.

"So did you want to maybe share a couple of the starters?" asked Nick, looking to Juanita as she looked up to from reading the menu. "Because there are a couple of good things on there, and thought maybe that's a better way to try a few"

"Yeah that sounds good" replied Juanita, with a nod to him. "As I got to say some of them sound quite interesting. Whiskey Shrimp on Country Toast, and also the Steak Rolls too"

"And you can't go pass the Buttermilk Battered Onion Rings either" said Nick, with a laugh as Juanita looked to him with a laugh also.

"Even if it means onion breath" she replied, as Nick nodded with a smile.

"So did we want to go those three then?" he asked, as Juanita gave a nod also.

"Sounds good" she replied as she then turned the page to the main meals on offer and sighed. "The mains though, they're really expensive" she continued, and looked up to Nick. "I'll help pay, for all this"

"No, I asked you out" said Nick, looking to her. "So that means I am the one who pays for dinner tonight"

"Well if that is the case and your being a stubborn pig head about this" said Juanita, with a smile him as Nick gave a laugh. "Then I'm not going to be ordering a steak, as there isn't one that is under thirty dollars on the menu"

"If you want to have a steak" said Nick, looking to her with a smile. "Then you can" he continued, with a nod. "I was going to have coffee cured filet mignon; because that just sounds really good"

"Hmm" replied Juanita, with a nod as she looked to the menu with a small sigh. "I'm thinking the Bistro Chicken looks rather good"

"Yeah that does sound good" said Nick as he looked to the menu to see what it was. "Did you want that?"

"Yes, I'll have that" replied Juanita, with a smile as Nick gave a nod.

"Okay" he said, with a smile to her. "And I will get the French Fries with mine, and we can also grab some of the burgundy button mushrooms and roasted brussel sprouts to share for mains as well"

"You like brussel sprouts?" asked Juanita, and Nick looked to her with a small laugh.

"I know a lot of people really hate them" he replied, with a smile to her. "But grown up eating them since Mikki's parents grow them out on the farm. I got to really like them"

"I actually like them as well" said Juanita with a laugh. "And I did get some from the market stall at the farmer's market from Mikki's parents farm"

"Oh" he replied, with a laugh also, and Juanita looked to him with a smile. "I guess that's good thing I won't be eating them on my own then"

"No, you won't be" said Juanita, with a small laugh. "And I do love them roasted as well"

"Best way to have them" said Nick, with a smile to her as the waitress attending to their table came over.

"Are you ready to order over here?" she asked, looking to them both with a smile.

"I think so" said Juanita, and looked to Nick who nodded and then relayed what they had decided on for the starters, and then both their mains and also the extra side dishes; before the waitress went to place their order with the kitchen staff, leaving the two of them to enjoy that of their first date with one another.

#STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG##STG#

Having had the starters that they shared and then also the main meals of their dinner; they'd ordered dessert and were now waiting for that to arrive, and were taking the time to sit and talk.

"So until your sister was born when you were about four years old" said Nick, looking to Juanita who had been explaining to him just who was in her family and the brothers and sisters that she had. "You were the only girl"

"Yeah" replied Juanita, with a laugh and nod. "Then the last three my parents had, were all girls"

"Wow" said Nick, with a laugh also. "I still can't imagine growing up with that many siblings" he continued, shaking his head. "One older brother and older sister, that was enough for me"

"And your brother is the physical education teacher at the local high school" said Juanita, as Nick looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, Tim works there" replied Nick, looking to her with a smile. "And Callie, she lives and works in Nashville but comes back every couple of weekends to see us all here"

"That is the one thing I really hate about my job" said Juanita, with a small sigh. "Being so far from my family and seeing them all time" she continued, as Nick looked to her. "Although in saying that, I am closer to them being here; then I was when I was working a job in Las Vegas"

"Still that had to be pretty exciting, living and working in Vegas" said Nick, looking to her as Juanita shook her head.

"It wasn't?" he asked, as Juanita gave a small laugh.

"The Vegas we all see depicted on television" she replied, looking to him. "It's all the glitz and glamour of the strip and casinos" she continued, as Nick gave a nod. "But outside of that area, there are real struggles and people finding it hard to pay the bills and put food on the table. The school I was working at the kids weren't as well off as one would think one in Las Vegas would be, but had in fact families that were really just living day by day and doing the best they could"

"I guess, you do see a lot of different life scenarios with you work" said Nick, as Juanita looked to him with a nod. "And I guess I never thought of it that way, as Vegas being any different though from the crime show for instance that was set there"

"Well there is a lot of crime, I will give you that one" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "So that setting a show like that there, wasn't a far stretch really"

"Ever see it filming?" asked Nick, looking to her with a smile and Juanita shook her head.

"Finished before I got there unfortunately" she replied with a small laugh. "And it's a pity, because the guy who played Nick in the show" she continued with a smile. "He was kind of cute"

"Really now?" asked Nick, with a laugh as Juanita gave a nod.

"I guess I have a thing for guys called Nick, huh" she said with a smile to him as Nick gave a laugh, and as his cell phone where he had placed in next to him on the table, beeped; so that it would not annoy him in the pocket of the pants he had on and since he was wearing a shirt with a pocket that was too small for it; and he looked to it. "You can check that" said Juanita, with a nod and Nick looked up to her. "It could be something important. I really don't mind"

"Okay, yeah" replied Nick, with a nod and picked up the cell phone and unlocked it, before giving a laugh. "It's Jeff, and he wants to know where I am?"

"Let me guess Friday night, and they are at the bar?" asked Juanita, with a laugh and Nick looked to her with a nod.

"Yep" he replied with a laugh also. "Apparently it's just him, Kurt, Britts and of course Dani" he continued, looking to Juanita. "No Blainers or Han because new baby obviously, and Mikki had that wedding this evening which she's planned"

"Yeah" said Juanita, with a nod. "So what are you going to tell Jeff then?"

"Just that I'm busy" replied Nick, looking to her and going to type a message. "And I won't be coming down to the bar tonight"

"Or" said Juanita, with a small laugh. "You could have a little fun with him" she continued, and Nick looked up to her from starting to send a message back to Jeff.

"And just what kind of fun we are talking about here?" asked Nick, with a laugh also and Juanita smiled as she stood up.

"We take a photo together, here now" said Juanita as she went around to Nick, who looked at her. "Then you text Jeff back tell him you're out with a friend" she continued, with a smile. "And he's totally going to bite there, and be wondering who this friend is that you're with since he knows where all the others are; and then you text him that photo of the two of us"

"I do like that" said Nick, with a laugh. "Yeah I'll do that" he continued, as Juanita gave a nod and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and as Nick went into the camera on his phone to take a photo of the two of them. "Okay, yeah that's good"

"Uh huh" replied Juanita, with a nod as they both looked into the front facing mode of the camera for Nick to take a photo and the both of them smiling as Nick clicked off a couple of photos. "You are okay, with them knowing we've gone out for a date?" asked Juanita, as she took her arms from his shoulders and looking to him as she went back to her seat. "This isn't something you were maybe wanting to keep quiet for a bit"

"Have you not learned" said Nick, with a small laugh, as he texted Jeff that he was out with a friend. "That there isn't a thing that stays quiet in our town now" he continued, as Juanita gave a laugh also. "Everyone knows everyone else's business, whether they want it known or not"

"I have noticed that" replied Juanita, with a nod. "So the fact that we are out for dinner tonight"

"Or that you kissed me in sheer excitement of my getting you the books in that your were wanting" added Nick, with a laugh as Juanita looked to him with a smile.

"Won't stay quiet for long" continued Juanita, as Nick shook his head and placed his phone back down on the table.

"Let's see how long a reply will take from Jeff" he said with a laugh and Juanita looked to him with a smile.

"So I got to ask?" asked Juanita, with a small sigh. "Why hasn't a great guy like you settled down yet?"

"Just haven't" replied Nick, looking to her with a small smile. "It's not like I haven't dated, but just haven't found that one who I see myself with" he continued, as Juanita gave a nod. "The girls I grew up with; the ones who aren't that of my closest friends like Mikki, Britts , Dani and Han. They're okay, but there just isn't that connection with them"

"I have to be honest and say I haven't really dated anyone seriously since college" replied Juanita, with a small sigh. "Adam and I broke up probably mid way through our senior year" she continued. "When I realized that I wanted to be doing what I am doing, and he was the kind of guy who would be wanting to settle into like this life of normalcy and white picket fence"

"Which you aren't ever wanting?" asked Nick, and Juanita looked to him with a small smile.

"The older I get the more I am wanting that in the future" replied Juanita, as Nick looked to her with a nod. "But just back then, it was like I've been studying for so many years and I want to have a little bit of freedom"

"I get what you mean there" said Nick, with a nod. "After finishing high school, for about six months after that, when summer holidays were over" he continued. "I did one of those tours around Europe, with a total group of strangers; and that was so amazing"

"Yeah, that would have been" said Juanita, with a nod. "Wow"

"Oh the wow, was when I got back home" said Nick, with a laugh. "And see that Mikki is living back home with her parents, and that she is like six months pregnant with Seb's kid" he continued, and Juanita looked to him with a nod. "Which she wasn't going to tell him about either"

"Guessing it's not something you agree with, even now" said Juanita, as Nick gave a small sigh.

"Look it's Mik's choice on her telling him or this case, not telling him" replied Nick, as Juanita looked to him with a nod. "I just do wonder what she will tell Joey, when she eventually does want to know who her father is; and how that conversation is going to go"

"Yeah, I think that is something all of your friends wonder" said Juanita, with a nod as Nick's phone beeped again and he looked to it with a smile and picked it up and gave a small laugh. "What's Jeff say?"

"Just like you said" replied Nick with a smile to her. "Wants to know who else am I friends with; and to get my ass out of the house and away from books and down to the bar"

"You're sending him the photo, aren't you" said Juanita, as Nick looked to her with a quick nod, as he typed a reply back and attached the photo.

"This is going to get around quick, just so you know" replied Nick, with a laugh as he sent the message off.

"Really do not care" replied Juanita giving a laugh also; as the waitress came over with the desserts that they had ordered.

"One Creme Brulee" she said, placing that dessert down in front of Juanita and then in front of Nick placing the other dessert down. "And one White Chocolate Cheesecake"

"Thank you" said Nick, with a nod to her as the waitress looked to them with a nod before then walking off; and as Nick's phone beeped again and he gave a laugh looking to Juanita with a smile.

"Let's see what he has said" he continued, and picked up his phone and gave a laugh.

"Well?" asked Juanita, as she cracked the hard sugar crust on the crème brulee in front of her.

"Okay, so this is what Jeff's replied" said Nick, looking to her with a smile. " _What the heck? Want to explain this now Nicky? Are you and Juanita out on a date?!"_ he read, and looked to Juanita with a laugh. "What should I tell him?"

"Tell him" replied Juanita, with a smile. "That whilst it's not his business, the answer is yes we are on a date"

"Okay" said Nick, with a nod and quick smile to her before starting to type a message back to Jeff, telling him that they were on a date and that he should see about minding his own business. "We're going to be hearing about this tomorrow"

"Yeah" replied Juanita, with a laugh as Nick placed down his phone to start eating dessert. "Let them talk though" she continued as Nick looked to her with a smile. "What we do is our business"

"That it is" said Nick with a nod, as he ate the cheesecake he'd gotten. "You got to try this, is so good"

"Same with this" replied Juanita with a smile to him; and the two of them continued with their first date; both positive that there would definitely be more dates to come for the two of them.

* * *

 _End Note: I was thinking at the start that Nick's friends are the ones who get him and Juanita to go out on a date together. But then I realized that Juanita is quite a forward type of character, so her doing something such as kissing Nick like she did; not really out of character for her, even though I have mellowed her a little in this story and she's not a super smart hard edged cop but more so that of a sweet and kind elementary school teacher._

 _The little gag about her finding Nick in the show that shot in Las Vegas, or rather that was set there and show sometimes on location - kind of plays back to where I originally wrote Juanita, and the whole aspect of her being a CSI, and all that. And Adam, refers back even further to when I created the character back in the ear of MMPR and writing in within that show; minus that of them actually being rangers._

 _Anyway thanks for reading and will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
